livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Osiris (Schmoe)
thumb|200px|right|Osiris Basic Information Race: Human Class: Wizard Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Deity: Helerion First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (1 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 racial bonus) WIS: 13 +1 (3 pts) CHA: 9 +0 (-1 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Wizard) AC: 11 = + DEX (1) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +6 = (1) + Forewarned (1) + Imp. Initiative (4) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 00 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = (2) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Quarterstaff: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x2 Light Crossbow: Attack: +1 = (0) + Ability (1) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Intelligence) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 Hit Point/level) Bonus Feat: Extra feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 skill rank per level Class Features Wizard Armor/Weapons: Club, Dagger, Heavy Crossbow, Light Crossbow, Quarterstaff Spells: Save DC 14 + spell level Arcane Bond: Osiris has an arcane bond with a copper amulet on a bronze chain with a central piece of lapis lazuli. The amulet allows Osiris to cast any spell from his spellbook once per day. Arcane School: Divination. Opposing Schools - Necromancy, Enchantment. Allows memorization of one extra spell per spell level within his school. Preparing spells from opposing schools takes two slots. Forewarned: Can always act in the surprise round, but still flat-footed until he takes an action. Add 1/2 wizard level to initiative. Diviners Fortune: As standard action, grant touched creature +1/2 wizard level insight bonus on attacks, skills, ability checks, saves for 1 round. Feats Spell Focus - Conjuration (Wizard 1): +1 Save DC for Conjuration spells Combat Casting (Human): +4 to Concentration checks to cast defensively or grappling Improved Initiative (Level 1): +4 to Initiative rolls Traits Seeker (Social): +1 Perception. Perception is a class skill. Skeptic (Magic): +2 save vs. Illusions Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 28 = (2) + INT (4) + Human (1)/Level (Wizard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 4 0 0 4 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 4 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 5 1 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 6 2 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 5 1 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 5 1 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 5 1 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 6 2 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 8 4 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 4 +0 Perception 6 4 0 1 +1 (Seeker) Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession (Falconeer) 5 4 0 1 +0 Ride 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 8 4 0 4 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival 1 0 0 1 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 29 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 165 lbs. Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Lightly tanned Appearance: Shoulder-length straight hair, with a circlet of bronze. He is of average build with an unremarkable appearance. Demeanor: Aloof and distant Background Osiris was born the son of a Falconeer in the service of a lesser noble family. He was raised to take over the family business, and he found he had a great affinity for the keen-eyed raptors. As he grew, so did his curiosity and intellect, and he was constantly searching for the truth behind things. In his thirst for knowledge, he turned toward magic, and he found that he had a natural aptitude for it. His father, recognizing the potential in his son, apprenticed him to a local hedge wizard, where Osiris became a full-fledged wizard. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character